


Solstice Eve

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon celebrate Solstice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solstice Eve

Qui-Gon sighed as he crawled into the warm bed and let the piles of blankets and furs settle on top of him cocooning him in warmth.  The solstice festivities lasted until the wee hours with bonfires and torches burning brightly to keep the darkness of night at bay.  As dawn came and the fires started to wane he headed back to his cabin and to bed, tired to the bone.  He always enjoyed the rights and rituals of the solstice ceremonies especially winter solstice. On the edge of sleep, he felt the bed dip, and arms wrap around him. Obi-Wan.


End file.
